


Emily Waters: The Teller of Time

by theimpossiblechild



Series: The Impossible Children [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblechild/pseuds/theimpossiblechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a girl named Emily, when she found out when she was adopted. All she wanted to do was find her birth parents, but she got so much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tick Tock Goes the Watch

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on fanfiction .net but I decided that I would post on here too. Hope you enjoy it!

Emily was up in the attic, ruffling through old boxes. She comes across a average size suitcase, "Wonder what's in here." She clicks it open and there lies a bunch of papers, and a tiny box. She grabbed the tiny box, as it grabbed her interest first. There was a button on the side, she pressed it and the box opened. Emily smiled, as she saw a nice pocket watch. Carefully, she picked it up and put it in her pocket. She looked at the mess of papers and one caught her eye. Birth Certificate was written on it, she gently pulled it out and read.

_Name: Emily Waters_   
_Date of Birth: 1991, November 29th_   
_Father's Name: John Waters Unbiological_   
_Mother's Name: Jocelyn Waters Wright Unbiological_

She stopped reading. "Unbiological?" Emily tilted her head slightly, trying to figure out what this could mean. Her eyes widened as she figured it out. She came running down the steps, "Mum!" She called out.

"Yes, darling. What is it?" Jocelyn came out from the kitchen, holding a wooden spoon in her right hand. Emily held up the birth certificate, "Am I really adopted?" Her voice cracked. She never had thought that this was possible.

Jocelyn had the face of disappointment as she heard those words come out of her 'daughter's' mouth, "Honey, I'm sorry. You're father and I we were-"

  
Emily cut her off, "So it's true. After twenty-two years, you never thought to tell me I was adopted. You never thought once to tell me?"  
"Dear, we always wanted to tell you, but your father and I we swore to - a friend - that we wouldn't tell you," Jocelyn said as she saw Emily getting her purse, "You're leaving. Please don't."

  
Emily walked up to Jocelyn, "Who's this friend? My mum? My dad? Why did you swear to him?" Jocelyn was speechless.  
"That's what I thought." Emily headed for the door and ran out. "Em! Emily!" Jocelyn shouted at her. Emily ignored her.

* * *

She ran to the park, which wasn't so far from her 'mum's' house. Soon, tears started to form as she dialed, her boyfriend's number. Jocelyn grabbed the house phone and dialed a number. "Pick up, you fool!" She yelled at the phone.The person answered. "Yes... Emily she knows... she found out... by her birth certificate... okay, just don't hurt her... well you shouldn't have gaven her to us... don't blame this on us... fine, goodbye." Jocelyn hung up thought, and let out a deep breath.

* * *

"Hello, love." Daniel greeted over the phone. "Daniel..." Emily quietly, whimpered. "What's wrong, Em?" Him sounding concerned.  
"I just found out I'm adopted," She kept chocking on her words. They were hurting her.  
"Em, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Daniel said trying to comfort her."Of course, I'm not you idiot!" Daniel shouted, as a tear rolled down her face. Daniel sighed. "I'm coming to get you. Where are you?" "I'm sitting on the bench. Near the duck pond and the park."  
"I'm on my way." Daniel hung up, and got into his car. He started the ignition.

* * *

 Daniel drove to the park and parked his car, right in view of where Emily was crying. He got out of his car and closed the car door behind him. He ran over to Emily, he sat down next to her. Daniel hugged her, rocking her back and forth. She cried on his shoulder, "Daniel." She cried out.

 "I'm here. Shh." He stroked her hair.

 Emily sat up, releasing from the hug. She wiped her tears, "I just can't believe they never told me. I'm twenty-two. They kept that from me for that many years." Her voice kept getting bumpy.

 Daniel wasn't very good a comforting people with words, "How about I try to help you find your birth parents?" Daniel blurted out accidentally.

Emily cracked a smile, "You'd do that? For me? Really? Are you sure?"

Daniel didn't really mean to say that, but she's his girlfriend. He has to help. "Of course. I'd do anything for you."

"You think about starting now?"

Daniel had his hand on the back of his neck, nervously, "I don't know, Emily. I'm a bit busy..."

Emily pouted and did her sweet voice, "Oh. It's fine. I get it. I'll just go back to the house. Alone." She sighed, trying to get his attention.

Emily knew by doing this would make Daniel feel guilty. He soon gave in, "Alright. I'll just have to reschedule. C'mon let's  _both_  go back to the house and see what we can find."

Emily nodded, as they got up and go into the car. Daniel remembered something, "Wait, we should go ask Amy and Rory if they know anything."

"Why would they know anything?" Emily looked at Daniel.

"Their parents are close friends with your parents, maybe they know something that they heard from the parents? I don't know, but it's worth a shot."

"Okay, let's go for it." Daniel started the car and drove off.

* * *

 Daniel and Emily walk up to the Ponds' doorstep. Emily rang the doorbell. The door was opened by Amy, "Hey Guys! What are you guys doing here?"

"We came here to talk to you," Daniel answered.

"Okay," Amy nodded, "Come in, then." She moved aside to let them thru.

Emily and Daniel smiled as they stepped inside.

Emily and Daniel sees Rory on the couch watching a old movie. "Hey Rory," Daniel greeted.

"Oh, hi," Rory got up to hug Emily and do his "secret" handshake with Daniel.

Emily chuckled and rolled her eyes, playfully, "Dorks."

Amy came into the room with some mail, "So what did you guys want to talk about?" She set down the mail on the counter. Rory stepped back and stood next to Amy.

Emily looked to Daniel with the  _can-you-tell-them-i-might-cry face._ Daniel nodded his head once and they turned back to the Ponds, "Emily recently found out she was adopted." Rory and Amy were shocked. "And we wondering, if you've heard anything from Jocelyn or from your parents about this?"

They shook their heads. "I'm sorry, we haven't. But, if you need help with finding information about your birth parents were here for you," Rory commented.

"Yeah. Like, do have anything from your birthparents? Usually, they would give their baby one little trinket," Amy commented.

Emily shook her head, "Besides, my birth certificate and an old pocket watch. That's it." She brought out the two things.

"Have you tried opening the pocket watch?" Rory questioned.

"Actually, no."

"Then, go on. Maybe there will be a clue."

Emily took a deep breath and opened the watch. A beam of light came crashing out and Emily was looking straight into it.

"What the hell is happening?" Daniel asked as he backed up farther.

"We don't know," Amy answered, "Emily, drop the watch and stop looking at it!"

"I can't! It is-" The beam of light started to slowly fade away. As it did, Emily slowly closed her eyes and almost fell to the floor. Daniel had time to catch her fall, he rested her on the couch.

"What just happened?" Daniel questioned.

"We truly don't know..." Amy responded.

"Will she be ok?" Daniel looked at Rory. It took a moment for Rory to realize his nursing skills were needed. He grabbed his spare stethoscope, and scoot next to Daniel.

He put the stethoscope on the left side of her chest, "Her heart still beating." Daniel gave out a sigh of relief. Rory could hear something, like an extra beat. He slowly moved the stethoscope to the right side of her chest, he heard another heart beat. "But that's not possible," Rory mumbled.

"What's not possible?" Amy looked concerned.

"What's wrong with her?" Daniel looked at Rory with sad eyes.

"She has two hearts."

"But that would mean..." Amy started. "Uh-huh," Rory didn't have to let her finish, he knew what she was going to say.

"What would that mean?" Daniel stood up, he was freaking out. Everything was happening so fast.

"Let's just say your girlfriend isn't human..."

"Oh..." Daniel spoke, "Wait... WHAT?"

"I know it sounds impossible. You'll just need to calm down."

Daniel took a deep breath, "Okay. But I just don't understand, she was - is - human."

"The light coming from the watch must have turned her," Rory answered.

"Turned her into what?" Daniel questioned. He looked up at Amy and Rory, they seemed so calm to him. "You guys aren't freaking out, why is that?" He got up and examined them.

"Of course, we are," Amy argues.

"I'm used to weird diagnostics, I am a nurse," Rory states.

Daniel shakes his head, "This is not a sickness. This is some extraterrestrial stuff happening." He looked at them, closely. "You two have encountered aliens, haven't you?"

Amy and Rory look at each other, in silence. They look back at Daniel, still speechless.

"You have!" Daniel exclaims. "But how? - who cares. We need to help Emily!"

"Yes, we have, but we don't know anything about this.." Amy frowns.

Emily woke up, gasping for air. The other three quickly sped over to here. Amy and Daniel kneeling at her side. She sat up, catching her breath, "I remember."

Amy, Rory, and Daniel looked at her concerned. "Remember what?" Daniel asked, gently caressing her hand.

"I was just a baby..."

* * *

_Baby Emily was walking around the Ponds' residence. She saw a shadow figure appear in front of her. Frowning, she looked up and saw a lady with an eyepatch. The lady squat down to her level, "Hello, Baby Emily. My name is Madame Kovarian." Amy screamed, "Emily!" "Erase the memories," Kovarian commanded her servants, of half-soliders and half-silence. She turns back to Emily, "Here you go, Emily." She hands her a -the- pocket watch, and regeneration puff flows into the watch. Emily stumbles and falls on her bottom. Kovarian closes the watch and puts it in her pocket. She picks up Emily, "Let's go meet your new mummy and daddy then."_

* * *

 "You were kidnap, by a lady with an eyepatch?" Daniel tilted her head.

"I remember it that way."

"Do you remember anything else?" Rory stepped in.

Emily shook her head. "I wish I could, but I was only a baby. I'm surprised I remembered that."

"Well, that's a good place to start on how you got all non-human."

Emily's head was pounding; she put her hand on her head. Looking around she noticed, a blue envelope. "What's that over there?" She pointed.

Amy rushed over to the countertop, "What? This?" Amy raised up the envelope. Emily nodded her head.

She examined the envelope. "TARDIS blue," She said quietly.

"What?" Daniel looked at her.

"Nothing," Amy responded. She ripped open the envelope and pulled out the card. "Date, Time, Map reference."

"For what?" Emily's voice was getting weaker, and softer.

"It has to be the Doctor. He probably wants us to go somewhere," Rory looked at Emily.

"Who's 'the Doctor'?" Daniel questioned.

"A very old friend of ours," Amy replied, looking to Rory smiling.

Daniel's phone rang. He checked it, "Sorry. Got to take this."

* * *

 Daniel walked to the other room. "Hey, Sis."

"Daniel, I'm at your house right now. I brought you a few of your old mementos from Mum and Dad's house. I thought you'd might like them."

"Okay. Thanks. Sorry, Lexi, but I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Hurry? Why? What's wrong? Has something happened to Emily? What did you do?" Lexi said in a panicking tone.

"Calm down. Emily is fine, and I did nothing. Just a problem, going on with her family."

She calmed down. "I do hope everything is alright with them." An envelope fell through the mail flap. "Looks like you've got mail."

"What is it?" He rolled his eyes, groaning.

"I don't know. Just a blue envelope with a number four on it. Must've come along way, many stamps."

His eyes widened. "Just put it on the kitchen table, I'll read it later. Thanks so much. Go to go. Bye."

"Wait Daniel!" He had already hung up the phone.

Daniel came running into the room. "News! We just received a blue envelope, like yours."

Amy and Rory looked at him shocked. "Are you sure?"

"It looks exactly like that," He assumes, by the way his sister described it.

"Why does this Doctor man want to meet us?"

"You won't know. Until you find out. So come on. Looks like we'll have to go far, if we are going to the same place."

Emily sighed, standing up.


	2. Hello, TARDIS

_Previously..._

_Emily held up the birth certificate, "Am I _really_ adopted?" Jocelyn had the face of disappointment as she heard those words come out of her 'daughter's' mouth, "Honey, I'm sorry."_

_She cried on his shoulder, "Daniel." She cried out. "I'm here. Shh." He stroked her hair. "Wait, we should go ask Amy and Rory if they know anything."_

_A beam of light came crashing out [of the watch] and Emily was looking straight into it. "She has two hearts."_

_"You were kidnap, by a lady with an eyepatch?" Daniel tilted her head. "I remember it that way."_

_Daniel came running into the room. "News! We just received a blue envelope, like yours."_

_"Why does this Doctor man want to meet us?" "You won't know. Until you find out. So come on. Looks like we'll have to go far, if we are going to the same place."_

* * *

Emily looked over to Amy and Rory, "Do I have like a new sickness or something? Why do I need to see a Doctor?"  
"He's not an actual Doctor. He just calls himself ' _The Doctor',_ " Amy explained.  
"Then, what is he? and what's his  _actual name?"_ Emily tilted her head. She was looking for a reason to trust this letter and this so called 'Doctor.'  
"His name is  _The Doctor,_  that's it…"  
Emily glared at Amy and looked over to Daniel, "Danny, What is the date on the envelope?"  
Daniel looked up from the envelope, "April 21, 2011. Today is the 19th."  
"He expects us to go on that specific date?"  
Amy nodded. "And not  _we,_  it's just you two."  
"What? Why?"  
"Our's says the 22nd," Rory showed the Pond's envelope.  
"Why should I even trust this man?"  
"Because even though you've never met him, we have; and we trust him with our lives mostly. Also I can definitely tell you, if anyone can help you the most finding your birth parents, it's him."  
She groaned, "Fine. Daniel c'mon we have some packing to do." Amy and Rory smiled as the other couple waved good-bye.

* * *

**[Eddie's Diner - Utah]**

Emily sat down at a booth, tapping her finger on the table. Daniel sat down, next to her.

Emily turned to at Eddie, "Why did we have to come all the way to Utah just to meet this  _'Doctor'_  person?"

"Because," A strange voice coming from the back room spoke, "this my kind of meet-up." Emily and Daniel looked over to the person.  
"Hello, I'm the Doctor," He smiled. "Eddie and Emily."  
"How do you know our names?" Eddie asked, politely.  
"Well, if I didn't know your names then how could I have contacted you?" Eddie shrugged, knowing he had a point.  
He turned to Emily, "If I'm correct, you don't have a blue journal yet…" Emily tilted her head, confused.  
"Here," The Doctor handed her a blue journal.  
"What's this for?" She asked.  
"You'll need it … in the future."  
"Okay…"  
The Doctor sat down. "So Hello." He had a grin on his face.  
"Uh hello, why did you send a message to us? and how do you know us?" Emily questioned.  
"You need help finding your parents, that's why. And I know everybody who needs my help."  
"So could you help me find my birth parents?"  
"Spoilers," The Doctor grinned.  
Emily ignored his response, "Are you gonna help me?"  
"Of course, I will!" The Doctor said, in excitement.  
"Okay, but how?"  
"First, off…" He pulled out a piece paper and handed it to Daniel and Emily.  
They looked at the note, "What's this for?"  
"And what's with the circles?" Eddie looked up from the note.  
Emily squinted her eyes trying to read the circles, "I can read it, but I can't translate it."  
"You could read it," The Doctor had a proud smile. "But that's written in the language, Gallifreyan."  
"Gallifreyan? Never heard that before. What is it like alien or something?" She chuckled, softly.  
"Actually, it is." The Doctor nodded. Emily stopped chuckling at looked at the Doctor with wide eyes.  
"Hang on, are you a-"  
"Alien? Yes," Emily and Daniel had wide eyes, "You are technically to Emily."  
"How do you know about that?"  
"I told you I know everybody that needs my help and most things about them."  
"But, the thing that just happened to Emily happened only happened a day ago…" Daniel pointed out.  
"I learned about it in my pas-" The Doctor had saw the faces on Daniel and Emily, they were confused and he was saying too much, "Sorry, I forget sometimes here and there."  
"Forget what?"  
The Doctor shook his head, "Nothing, nothing ... Anyways, you need to give that back to me, when you think I should have it."  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Emily questioned.  
"Just give it to me when you think it's the best time." Emily nodded, still not understanding.  
"Wait, what type of," Daniel started to whisper, "alien are you? and what type is Emily?"  
The Doctor sighed and stood up, "C'mon I have something to show you." The other two stood up.  
''Where are we going?" Emily had another confused face. The Doctor started walking towards the door as he turned back and said, "My spaceship."  
They had no other choice, but to follow him. But Emily stopped and turned to see some sort of creature, "What's that?"  
The Doctor and Daniel had stopped as she spoke. "What did you see?" The Doctor looked at her.  
Emily turned to the Doctor, "Huh? What? Sorry. I don't know why I just said that." The Doctor was starting to get a little suspicious.

* * *

They went around back to the back of the diner. Emily and Daniel's eyes widened as they see a blue police box right behind the diner.

"What's with the blue box?" Emily looked over to the Doctor, crossing her arms, confused.  
"I said, we are going to my spaceship."  
"But this is a police box from like the 1960's," Daniel pointed out.  
"Yeah, I noticed," the Doctor replied. He snapped his fingers and the doors opened. He jumped inside, "Come along, now."

Daniel and Emily looked at each other before going. The soon nodded, agreeing they would both step inside. Daniel and Emily looked around.  
"But-" Emily was almost speechless.  
"Go on and say it. Most people tend to," The Doctor grinned.  
Emily ran outside and circled around the TARDIS and ran back inside, "It's smaller on the outside."  
The Doctor's smile slightly dropped, "Well, that's a first."  
"How can it be bigger on the inside?" Daniel questioned the Doctor.  
"It's dimensionally transcendental," the Doctor answered.  
"I'm just going to assume that's what it is called when something is bigger on the inside."  
"Correct," the Doctor grinned, playfully.  
"Why are you showing us this?" Emily asked, confused.  
"Because you need to know all about this ship," the Doctor answered, "And you are a very special girl, Emily… I still don't most of it."  
"What do you mean special?" Emily crossed her arms.  
"You have two hearts, like me. That means you are part time lord, like me. or time lady, whatever. But they're only other possible way of you having two hearts is being one of the clockworks and you certainly aren't one of them. I can assure that for you."  
"Okay.. so where's the rest of them? The time lords, I mean."  
The Doctor turned around, gently touching some of the knobs on the console, "They're all gone now."  
Emily frowned, "I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay," The Doctor said, quietly.  
Daniel was starting to get puzzled, "If there are no more time lords left.. how are you and Emily here?"  
"I  _escaped_  the last time war," the Doctor hated saying that he 'escaped' when in reality he was escaping from what he did to his own kind, "And Emily there would be only one explanation for her being here as a time lady."  
"And what's that?" Emily questioned, jokingly with a smile, "I'm your daughter or something."  
The Doctor spun around, grinning, "Actually, yes."

Emily's smile dropped and she shook her head. "No."  
"No?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"No!" She shouted at him.  
"Emily-" the Doctor tried to explain, but she cut him off.  
"Just because we are technically the same species, doesn't mean your my father!"  
"I could take a DNA scan, if you would like…" The Doctor stepped closer to her, but she stepped back.  
"Don't come near me," Emily backed up until she reached the door.

She turned around to face the door. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She turned around, facing the Doctor again. "Open the door!"  
"I'm not the one who locked it," the Doctor put his hands up, showing he was innocent.  
"Then, who did?" She crossed her arms. Daniel went by her side.  
"The TARDIS. She did."  
"Who?" Daniel and Emily questioned at the same time.  
''My TARDIS. That's what this," He leaned against a railing, "is called. It stands for 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space."  
"It's alive?" Emily asked, a bit scared.  
"Yes, technically."  
"Tell her to let me out then," Emily shouted again.  
The Doctor had an awkward on he is face, "That's the problem. Sometimes the TARDIS does, what it wants."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Daniel spoke.  
"It means the TARDIS is telling us that we all have to stay here," the Doctor murmured the last part.

Emily groaned, but then a beeping noise appeared from the scanner. The Doctor ran over to the scanner. It read,  _'DNA Test'_.

"I think it wants you to take a DNA test, or us if it makes you feel any better," The Doctor turned to Emily, grinning.  
She shook her head, "No, it really doesn't. Do I have to?" She whined.  
"Em, I think that's why the 'TARDIS' is keeping you in here. SHe wants you take the test and we probably won't get out until you take that test," Daniel stated.  
"Correct again, DannyBoy," the Doctor nodded. Daniel smiled at him.  
Emily groaned as she walked up the steps, "What do I have to do?"  
"Just give you hand," the Doctor grabbed a tool with his right hand and stuck out his left hand for hers. Emily gave him her right hand. He used the tool to prick her finger.  
"Ouch!" She screeched. "Sorry," the Doctor frowned, before doing to himself.

The TARDIS' scanner started to load:

**DNA Scan:**  
The Doctor and Emily Waters  
Scan:  
75% Biological  
25% %&#*%#%  
Relationship:  
Parent and Child

Emily turned to the Doctor, "What's that 25%?"  
"It might just be a malefaction in scan, but no worries. Just look on the bright side, it proves that I'm your father!"  
"So you are…" Emily said awkwardly. "So am I allowed to leave now, with my boyfriend?"  
The Doctor frowned, "Uh you could try, I guess."  
Emily looked over at Daniel, which made him try to open the doors. He struggled, getting the doors opened which meant they were… locked. "Still not opening!"  
"Great," Emily sighed.  
"Hey! Like I said, look on the bright side! We could get to know each other more!"  
"I mean, I guess." A sly smile crept out of her mouth.

 

 


	3. Goodbye, TARDIS

_Previously..._

_"So could you help me find my birth parents?" "Spoilers," The Doctor grinned._

_"But, the thing that just happened to Emily happened only happened a day ago…" Daniel pointed out. "I learned about it in my pas-" The Doctor had saw the faces on Daniel and Emily, they were confused and he was saying too much, "Sorry, I forget sometimes here and there."_

_''Where are we going?" Emily had another confused face. The Doctor started walking towards the door as he turned back and said, "My spaceship."_

_Emily ran outside and circled around the TARDIS and ran back inside, "It's smaller on the outside." The Doctor's smile slightly dropped, "Well, that's a first."_

_Daniel was starting to get puzzled, "If there are no more time lords left.. how are you and Emily here?" "I escaped the last time war," the Doctor hated saying that he 'escaped' when in reality he was escaping from what he did to his own kind, "And Emily there would be only one explanation for her being here as a time lady." "And what's that?" Emily questioned, jokingly with a smile, "I'm your daughter or something." The Doctor spun around, grinning, "Actually, yes."_

_"It might just be a malefaction in scan, but no worries. Just look on the bright side, it proves that I'm your father!"_

_"Hey! Like I said, look on the bright side! We could get to know each other more!" "I mean, I guess." A sly smile crept out of her mouth._

* * *

 

Daniel slowly walked up the steps to be by his girlfriend and her newly found father. Emily stepped back from the Doctor; she was still compensating.

"So what do you want to know?" the Doctor inquired. Emily looked over to Daniel, and he just shrugged.  
Emily rolled her eyes at him and looked at the Doctor, "If you're my father… then who's my mum?"  
The Doctor's eyes were starting to get filled with sorrow, "I don't know."  
"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Emily ranted.  
"I mean,  _I don't know._  When I found out you were my daughter, I barely knew anything."  
"So was your mind erased like Amy's..?" Daniel questioned.  
"What did you just say?" The Doctor looked over to Daniel.  
"I said, Was your mind erased like Amy's?"  
"Mind erasing? Where did you hear that from?"  
Daniel pointed at Emily, "Your  _daughter_." Emily cringed at him calling her, the Doctor's daughter. Though she is his daughter, she still felt uncomfortable with him considering they had only just met today.  
"And where did you hear that?" The Doctor asked in a tone, like if she was a teenager who had just snuck out.  
"I had it. In this vision or memory. I think Amy was watching me as a baby or something like that, but then some lady with an eyepatch commanded someone to erase her mind," Emily explained.  
"Oh no, no," The Doctor mumbled and turned away from the young couple.  
"What? What is it?" Emily asked, worried.  
The Doctor turned back around, "When is your birthday?"  
"Shouldn't you know it? You're my  _father,"_ Emily argued.  
"Just tell me," the Doctor, rushingly.  
"Okay, fine. November 29th, 1991. Happy?"  
"That's a question for later. But if you were born and Amy was born in 1989, how could she have been watching you?"  
"She-" His question made Emily think, "I don't know."  
"Exactly," the Doctor, right before hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand, "Stupid, stupid Doctor."  
"What is it, now?" Daniel asked, calmly.  
"Emily wasn't really born in 1991," the Doctor replied.  
"What?!" Emily exclaimed. "How?" Daniel asked.  
"Think about it. The Amy that was 'watching' you in your memory had to be the age she is now, so if you're really three years apart, how could she really be watching you? Unless, you were sent back in time to 1991 and were adopted," The Doctor clapped his hand together, happily since he figured it out, "That would mean you're not born yet. From my point of view."

"Are you now telling me that this is basically the start of us meeting out of sequential order?" Emily crossed her arms.  
The Doctor bit his lip, "Yes, and no, but that can't be so good."  
"What do you mean and why can't that the good?" Emily was confused.  
"Em, catch up. If you keep meeting like this, then little parts of your future might be revealed on accident and- wait, you're his daughter, why don't you know this stuff?"  
"Sorry, if my time lady instincts aren't kicking in yet," Emily hissed. The Doctor eyed Emily, she wouldn't act like this.  
"And I also mean, I've seen you before," the Doctor sprinted to the keyboard and started to type.  
"When was this?" Emily was flabbergasted.  
"You're boyfriend, which I would have no problem being my son-in-law," The Doctor winked, Daniel smirked and Emily shook her head," just explained to you we are meeting out of sequential order, so I can't tell you." The Doctor had an awkward grin on his face.

The TARDIS started to take off and it felt like an earthquake to Emily, considering how shaky the ride was. Daniel and her held onto the railing, as did the Doctor. She pressed the blue buttons, which she didn't mean to. She just accidentally pressed them. Then, the TARDIS stopped shaking. Daniel stood up and let go of the railing and looked at Emily, "what did you do?"  
Emily looked scared, "I accidentally pressed the blue buttons. I don't know what I did." She looked over to the Doctor and he looked at her,  
He was  _proud_. "You stabilized the TARDIS. Though I hate it when people do that, you actually knew what to do on your first try." He has seen her fly the TARDIS before, but this was her first time  _ever._  
"Uh, thanks, but truly it was an accident."

The Doctor had lost track of time, though he was in his TARDIS. He looked at his wrist watch, "We are soon-to-be late!" He exclaimed. He ran to the wardrobe and grabbed a stetson, that he had got from his friend Craig. Emily and Daniel looked at each other, while the Doctor scurried off. Daniel was going to say something, but the Doctor had already came back. "Ready to go?" The Doctor adjusted his bow tie. "Go where? Why did this bo- TARDIS shake?" Emily questioned.  
"We moved and we're back at the diner," the Doctor replied. "We just came from their. How could we have moved?" Daniel inquired.  
"We moved forwards in time. It's the next day," The Doctor grinned. "How?" Emily looked around at the TARDIS.  
"It's a time machine, basically," the Doctor explained.  
"Why are we still at the diner then?"  
"You guys are going to stay here, and I'm gonna go get some friends."  
"I'm just guessing, but Amy and Rory are part of these 'friends' of yours, huh?"  
"How'd you know?" the Doctor was starting to get puzzled.  
"They got a blue envelope like us. It was pretty obvious."  
The Doctor looked over to Daniel, "Was it really?" Daniel nodded.

"Then, you must know I can't keep them waiting." Emily and Daniel nodded, in agreement.  
They all ran for the door (that was now unlocked), until the Doctor stopped them and turned around to face Emily.  
"Hold on, let me see your wrist," the Doctor held out his hand towards Emily.  
Emily cradled her arms, "Why?"  
"Fine," he groaned, "Do you have a imprint on your wrist?"  
"No… why would I?"  
"It's a vital part of our order…" The Doctor drifted his way back to the console. From there he was holding what-looked-like-a stamp.  
Emily let out a sigh as she walked up back the steps. "What's with the huge stamper thing?"  
"It's an imprinter."  
"Why do you need that?" Emily was getting scared.  
"Hand me your… right wrist, please," He commanded, calmly. Emily kept asking 'why?' until she finally gave in and rolled up her sleeve and handed him her wrist.

"Okay, so this is gonna hurt just a bit," the Doctor got the imprinter and pushed it onto Emily's wrist. Emily shouted in pain. "I lied." The Doctor released Emily.  
Emily covered her wrist, because it was starting to feel sore to her. When she uncovered her wrist, she saw that he had imprinted something in Gallifreyan.  
"What does it say?" Emily looked up at the Doctor. The Doctor had a smile, but you could see his eyes were sad, "Under my protection."  
The Doctor shifted pass Emily and Daniel, and out the TARDIS door. Emily and Daniel tried to run after him, but he was gone. Emily had a look of disbelief on her face.

* * *

 

Emily and Daniel took a seat inside the diner, waiting for the Doctor. Daniel looked at his girlfriend from the other side of the booth, "What happened to you?"  
"What?" Emily looked up from the table, Daniel's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Earlier.. or yesterday, but you were acting so touchy and-" Daniel was to go on, but Emily interrupted him.  
"I was? I truly didn't mean to, but this is all just happening so fast. My mind couldn't comprehend the things he was telling us so fast."  
Daniel nodded in understandment, "That's fine. I was just worried about you and surprised I was understanding most of the stuff your father was saying then you were. Which is weird." They both chuckled.

The door opened and entering through it was the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River. Daniel looked at them and Emily turned her head to see them.  
"Emily, Daniel," the Doctor called from only a few feet away. The two stood up. Amy and Rory said hello and hugged the other two.  
"I believe you two haven't met," the Doctor spoke up, referring to River.  
"River, this is Emily and Daniel. Daniel and Emily, River Song." The three exchanged handshakes.  
Something about this woman was too familiar to Daniel, he just couldn't put his eye on it.

They all sat down at a booth a few moments later, but Daniel and Emily were standing. Amy and Rory wen to go get sodas for everyone, while the Doctor and River were syncing their diaries. Daniel was listening on to their conversations, though he shouldn't have, he was fascinated with the adventures they were telling each other about. Emily was tracing over the imprint on her wrist,  _'Under my protection.'_ She kept saying to herself, in her head.  _'Is that what it really says?'_  She couldn't read it, so she couldn't understand.  
Amy passed her, her soda and made her lose her train of thought. Emily took a sip of her soft drink, and listened in on the conversation.

"Ok, we're here, what's up?" Amy took a sip of her drink.  
"A picnic! And then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand-new," the Doctor exclaimed.  
"Where?" Amy raised an eyebrow.  
"Space…1969."

* * *

The Doctor had spread out a large picnic blanket where Amy, Rory, Daniel, Emily, and River are sitting around the edges. The Doctor had poured some wine for everybody.  
He was hesitant to give Emily some and she just gave him a glare, but he gave her some anyways; either way she was old enough to drink wine.

The Doctor raised his wine glass, "Salut!"  
"Salut!" the rest of them toasted.  
Emily kept looking at her wrist, she was so interested in the imprint. She didn't know why.  
"Who's that?" She heard Amy's voice echo.  
Emily looked Amy, "Who's who?"  
"Sorry, what?" Amy looks at Emily.  
"What did you see, you said you saw someone."  
"No, I didn't," Amy scoffed, quietly.  
"Ah! The moon, look at it! Of course, you lot did more than look, didn't you? Big silvery thing in the sky, you couldn't resist it. Quite right," the Doctor changed the subject.

"The moon landing was in '69," Daniel pointed out.  
"Is that where we're going?" Rory asked.  
"Oh, a lot more happens in '69 than anyone remembers. Human beings... I thought I'd never get done saving you." The Doctor smiled, lightly.  
A pickup truck pulls onto the sand behind them and an older man steps out. The Doctor stands and holds up a hand in a wave.  
"Who's he?" Emily inquires. Rory, Daniel , and River stood up. "Oh, my God!" River spoke.  
Amy and Emily stood up and looked with the others as an astronaut stood in the lake.  
"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?" The Doctor ordered as he walks towards the astronaut.  
"That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in the lake. Look," Rory commented.  
The Doctor stands in front of the astronaut on the beach. The astronaut opens its visor, but the others do not see the face. They watch silently as the Doctor speaks with the astronaut. He then bows his head as the astronaut raises its arm.  
"What's he doing?" Emily whispers.  
The astronaut fires and the Doctor staggers backwards. "Doctor!" Amy rushes towards the Doctor but Rory and River hold her back.

Tears in Emily's eyes started to form. She didn't know what to do; she couldn't just try to save her father. He told them not to interfere,  _'Should I listen to him?'_  
Daniel's jaw had dropped at the sight he had just seen, he looked over to his girlfriend who seemed to almost at the verge of crying. He hugged her from behind.  
As the astronaut fires another shot, Emily wraps Daniel's arms around her tighter. "NO!" She could hear Amy scream, but it's starting to sound like muffles to her.  
The Doctor starts to regenerate, but Emily has no clue what's going on. The Doctor tilts his head back as the regeneration starts in earnest. The astronaut fires again and the Doctor collapses to the ground.  
"DOCTOR!" Emily shouted as she releases from Daniel's comforting hug and ran to the Doctor's body. The other four follow.  
She squatted down, near his head. "No! No! You can't be dead. Please don't be dead! I just found you." Emily started to weep in her hands.  
Soon, River and Amy kneel beside the Doctor's body and River takes readings of the Doctor's vital signs with her handheld device.  
Daniel crouched down to hug Emily into another comforting hug. He wasn't crying, but he was tearing up and was completely in shock.  
Emily was trying to listen to what River was saying about the Doctor, but she just couldn't hear her. It was just more muffles.  
 _'He was my father! My actual father! He is dead! He can't be!'_ She yelled in her mind. Daniel rubbed her arms, "I know he was. It'll be okay, Em."  
Emily looked up with puffy eyes at him, "You heard that?" She asked, softly.


	4. Trust

_Previously...  
_

_"What does it say?" Emily looked up at the Doctor. The Doctor had a smile, but you could see his eyes were sad, "Under my protection."  
_

_"River, this is Emily and Daniel. Daniel and Emily, River Song."  
_

_"A picnic! And then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand-new," the Doctor exclaimed._  
"Where?" Amy raised an eyebrow.  
"Space…1969."

_The astronaut fires and the Doctor staggers backwards._

_"No! No! You can't be dead. Please don't be dead! I just found you." Emily started to weep in her hands._

__'He was my father! My actual father! He is dead! He can't be!'_ She yelled in her mind. Daniel rubbed her arms, "I know he was. It'll be okay, Em."  
Emily looked up with puffy eyes at him, "You heard that?" She asked, softly._

* * *

 

Daniel nodded. "Yeah.." Emily was doing to ask him how, but she got interrupted by River.  
Emily looked over to River and saw a tank of gasoline, "What's with the tank?"  
"A timelord's body is priceless. Many creatures would tear the universe apart just to get one cell," River stated.  
Daniel turned around and noticed their was a small boat on the other side of the lake, "We could use that boat." He pointed.  
Rory nodded, "Yeah, if we are going to do this. Let's do it right." Emily wiped her tears.

Canton, River, Emily, and Amy watched as Daniel and Rory pushed the boat into the lake.  
Emily started to tear up again. "Don't you worry, child," A voice whisper into Emily's ear. Emily stopped and her eyes went wide. She looked around slowly and saw everyone was looking at the Doctor. 'Who said that?' She thought. She drawled her attention back to the boat that the Doctor was burning in. She sighed.  
"Who are you? Why did you come?" Emily heard River and turned around to face them.  
"Same reason you did," the man raised up his envelope.  
He paused for a moment," Professor Song, Amy, Daniel, Rory," and he look to Emily, "Emara. You won't be seeing me again, but you'll be seeing me." He grinned and picked up the gas tank and walked back to his car. Emily looked at him as he walked away,  _Emara?_  
As soon as he got far enough, River turned to the group, "five."  
"Excuse me?" Rory inquired.  
"His envelope said five. Mine said two," She raised up her envelope, "Show me yours."  
Rory and Daniel brought out theirs. "Three," Daniel said. "Four," Rory replied.  
"The Doctor must have invited one other person to the party," River stated.  
"But they didn't show up," Daniel commented.  
"Yes, but who is the one person?"

* * *

They all walked back to the diner. Amy and Emily were speechless the whole entire way back. Actually, Emily was more emotionless. She just saw her real father die when she just found him. She kept deafening the conversation Rory, River, and Daniel were having. She would let a few words slip into her ear here and there, but she just didn't want to listen or feel any emotion. It would hurt her too much.

They had gotten into the diner and Emily started to listen more than she did on the walk back.  
"Think, who would the Doctor trust most in the universe?" River questioned.  
"Why does it matter?" Emily heard Amy speak.  
"It matters to the Doctor," Rory snapped.  
"So it matters to us," River added more calmly.  
"But he's dead," Emily sighed.  
"Yes he is, but we still need to find out, who was one."

Rory was going to add something to River's statement, but the sound of the back door opening got all their attention. They all turned and saw the Doctor with a straw in his mouth, walking out. "Just popped back to get my special straw. It adds extra fizz."  
"This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold," River stated.  
"Or 'hello' as people used to say."  
"Doctor?" Amy inquired.  
"I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz," the Doctor held up his straw, while Amy got up and circled around him. Emily and Daniel were standing behind Rory, watching in shock as the Doctor was there in front of them.  
"You're ok," She touches him, "How can you be ok?"  
"Of course I'm ok, I'm always ok," The Doctor hugs her, "I'm the king of ok. Oh, that's a rubbish title, forget that title," He releases her, "Rory the Roman, that's a good title. Hello, Rory!" He hugs him then turns to River, "And Dr River Song... Oh, you bad, bad girl, what trouble have you got for me this time?" River slaps him. Emily had wide eyes.  
"Ok. I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet." He cradled his cheek.  
"Yes, it is."  
"Good, looking forward to it."  
"I don't understand. How can you be here?" Rory pokes the Doctor in the chest.  
"I was invited. Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence."  
"River, what's going on?" Amy turns to River.

Before River could answer, Emily stepped forward towards the Doctor, "Doctor." She spoke, quietly.  
"Yes?" The Doctor had on a puzzled face, trying to figure out how this girl knew his name.  
"Do you know who I am?" Emily looked at him. The other lot watched, patiently for his answer.  
"I'm sorry, no. Who are you?"  
Emily frowned.  _How could he not know?_  She thought. She remembered what the Doctor had said earlier,  _"Anyways, you need to give that back to me, when you think I should have it."_  
She remembered the note he gave her and pulled it out of her side pocket, then handed it to him. The Doctor snatched it out of her hands, opening the note and scanning it. He slowly looked up from the note and quickly grabbed her right wrist, he examined it. "He and you are my -" The Doctor, referring to Emily and Daniel, looked up at her. She nodded with a slight smile. The Doctor smiled back, but quickly got snapped out of his trance.  
"Would someone tell me what we're all doing here?" The Doctor looked at the lot.  
Emily took a deep breath, "We've been recruited. Something to do with space, 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware III."  
The Doctor walked away from them, "Recruited by who?"  
"Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe," River stated.  
"And who's that?" He turned to face them.  
"Spoilers."

* * *

The Doctor walked around the console, talking, while the others were just standing around, each lost in thought.  
"1969, that's an easy one. Funny how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches. Now then, Canton Everett Delaware III, that was his name, yeah?" The Doctor babbled.  
Amy left and went to the area underneath the console. "How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose," The Doctor continued. River followed Amy.  
The Doctor turned to Rory, "Rory, are they cross with me for some reason?"  
"I'll find out," Rory leaves and the Doctor looks over his shoulder, concerned. The Doctor turned to the young couple who he had still been standing, watching him.  
"So  _Emily_ , I know I'm not supposed to ask this, but who's your  _mum_?" The Doctor pursed his lips.  
Emily shrugged, "I don't know."  
"Oh, clever." He examined the two, "You weren't told so you wouldn't be able to tell me."  
He noticed a blue book popping out of Emily's side bag. He leaped and snatched. "Oi!" Emily crossed her arms.  
He flipped through the pages, "It's blank."  
"That's because I haven't written anything in that yet," Emily stated.  
"Where did you get this?" The Doctor questioned. "Actually, don't answer that. You should get to writing," He tossed her back the book. He pulled out a pen out of his pocket and tossed it to her as well.  
"Write what?" Emily asked.  
"I don't know anything significant that has happened today, " He suggested. "Also, if it includes me. Never show me."  
Before Emily could question him on what he meant, he excused himself and stuck his head down over the edge.

The Doctor eventually got Amy and River to get back to the console area. He started to show off again as he walked around the console.  
"Time isn't a straight line, it's all bumpy-wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff, like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays, big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The TARDIS can't resist them, she loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, cos that's space in the '60s, and Canton Everett Delaware III, and this is where she's pointing," He showed the date on the scanner.  
"Washington DC, April 8th, 1969. So why haven't we landed?" Emily questioned.  
"Because that's not where we're going," The Doctor stated.  
"Then, where are we going?" Amy looked at him, confused.  
"Home! Well, you and Amy are. Off you pop and make babies. Emily and Daniel, you shall go back to your normal lives. Dr Song, back to prison. Me, I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911, or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes, one or the other." The Doctor flops onto chair, rubbing his forehead. The others approach and he looks up, annoyed.  
"What? A mysterious summons? You think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages? I know you know, I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that," He added.  
"You're going to have to trust us this time," River sighed.  
"Trust you? Sure," He stood and walked to River. "But first of all, Dr Song, just one thing... Who are you? You're someone from my future, getting that, but who? OK... Why are you in prison? Who did you kill? Hmm? Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously?"  
"Trust me then," Emily stepped up. She didn't like the way he was annoyed at River.  
The Doctor turned and walked to her, "Ok then." He took a deep breath.  
"Please, you have to do this and you can't ask why."  
"Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that? Because I know you're someone from my future as well, how can I completely trust you?"  
"Of course, I'm not being threatened." She crossed her arms, "You're seriously asking me that questioned when I have already shown you all the proof?"  
The Doctor sighed, "My life in your hands."  
Emily looked at River. River whispered, "Thank you."

"So! Canton Everett Delaware III! Who's he?"  
"Ex-FBI, got kicked out," River responded.  
"Why?"  
"Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President Nixon contacted him for a private meeting," Emily answered.  
"There's some good stuff too," River commented.  
"Not enough," The Doctor argued.  
"Hippie!"  
"Archaeologist!"  
Daniel pulled Emily back for a brief moment. "What?" Emily whispered to him.  
He looked at her with a oh-you-know-what face, "Oh, she is so your mum," he whispered back.  
Emily shook her head, doubting it and headed back next to the Doctor.

He turned to Amy, Rory, Emily, and Daniel, "OK, since I don't know what I'm getting into, I'm being discreet, putting the engines on silent."  
The Doctor flips a switch and walks away as a loud metallic screeching fills the room. River walks by, flips another switch and the screeching stops. The Doctor comes back.  
"Did she do something?" The other four shook their heads and River smiled at them.  
"Putting the outer shell on invisible. Haven't done this in a while, big drain on the power.' He goes to a different panel.  
"You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" Rory asked.  
With a grin, the Doctor switches on a lever and blinding spotlights switch on. River leans over and pushes a lever.  
"Very nearly," River answered Rory.  
"Er, did you touch something?" The Doctor looked at River.  
"Just admiring your skills, sweetie."  
"Good! You might learn something. Ok," He banged on the scanner. "Now, I can't check the scanner, it doesn't work when we're cloaked. Um, Just give us a mo-" He ran to the door but stopped when the other try to follow. "Whoa, who, whoa, whoa, you lot, wait a moment. We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow." He exits. _  
_

The lot were waiting in the TARDIS, patiently for the Doctor to give them the 'signal' for them to come out. Amy looked at Emily, "Emily." She tried to get her attention.  
Emily replied, "Yeah, Amy?" Rory, Daniel, and River acted like they weren't listening.  
"You just met the Doctor and he said that his life was in your hands. Who- What are you to him?" Amy tilted her head.  
Emily was going to answer, but she started to cramps in her stomachs. She gripped her stomach and Amy noticed, "Are you okay?"  
Daniel turned his attention from their conversation to his girlfriend, "Em.." Rory and River turned at her also.  
"I'm fine. It's just cramps, not a big deal." Daniel nodded.

Then, the TARDIS sort of shifted. River swung the scanner over.  
"He said the scanner wouldn't work," Rory pointed out.  
"I know! Bless," River makes the scanner wires spark.  
River gets the scanner working and they see the Doctor on the floor, his face pressed into the carpet.  
The Doctor said on the scanner, "Not that! Ow! River, have you got my scanner working yet?"  
"Oh, I hate him!" River shook hear head.  
"No, you don't. River, make her blue again!"  
River flicks some switches and levers to shut off the cloaking device.  
As the TARDIS becomes visible, Canton and the other men holding the Doctor release him and stare, open-mouthed, at the TARDIS.  
Nixon speaks up, "What the hell is that?"


	5. Canton Everett Delaware - Part 1

_Previously..._

_They all turned and saw the Doctor with a straw in his mouth, walking out. "Just popped back to get my special straw. It adds extra fizz."  
"This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold," River stated._

_"Do you know who I am?" Emily looked at him. The other lot watched, patiently for his answer.  
"I'm sorry, no. Who are you?"_

_He slowly looked up from the note and quickly grabbed her right wrist, he examined it. "He and you are my -" The Doctor, referring to Emily and Daniel, looked up at her. She nodded with a slight smile. The Doctor smiled back._

_"Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that? Because I know you're someone from my future as well, how can I completely trust you?"_  
"Of course, I'm not being threatened." She crossed her arms, "You're seriously asking me that questioned when I have already shown you all the proof?"  
The Doctor sighed, "My life in your hands."

_As the TARDIS becomes visible, Canton and the other men holding the Doctor release him and stare, open-mouthed, at the TARDIS.  
Nixon speaks up, "What the hell is that?"_

* * *

 

"So how are we gonna go about this?" Emily stopped pacing and look to River.  
River looked up at Emily, "Like this." She took a deep breath and exited the TARDIS with her hands up. "They're Americans!" She shouted.  
Emily could hear security men cocking their guns at her.  
The Doctor stood up with his hands up, "Don't shoot, definitely no shooting!"  
Amy, Emily, Rory, and Daniel looked at each other, waiting for someone to make a move. Daniel shrugged and took Emily's hand. They exited the TARDIS with Rory and Amy following them, while they all held they're hands up.  
"Please don't shoot us either. I do not intend on getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up," Daniel spoke.  
"Who the hell are you?" President Nixon inquired, as he took a step forward.  
"Sir, you need to stay back," Canton had his gun pointing at the lot.  
"But who, but who are they? What is that box?" President Nixon was obviously puzzled about what was going on.  
"It's a Police Box, can't you read?" The Doctor answered. "I'm your new undercover agent, on loan from Scotland Yard. Code name, the Doctor. These are my top operatives, the Legs, the Nose, the Brainiac, the Assistant, and Mrs. Robinson."

 _"Oh he did not just call me the Assistant,"_ Emily sighed in her mind. She looked to the Doctor, annoyed and he winked at her.

"I hate you!" River blurted.  
"No, you don't." He gave her a cheeky smile.

"Who are you?" President Nixon inquired.  
"Boring question. Who's phoning you, that's interesting. 'Cause Canton Three is right, that was definitely a girl's voice. There's only one place in America she can be phoning from," the Doctor answered.  
"Where?" The President asked. Before the Doctor could answer, an agent spoke, "Do not engage with the intruder, Mr Delaware."  
"You heard everything I heard, it's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain, "sits back down at the desk, "On the other hand, lay a finger on me, or my friends, and you'll never, ever know."  
"Okay. Five minutes," Canton agreed.  
The Doctor smiled at Canton, "I'm going to need a SWAT team ready to mobilise, street level maps covering all of Florida, a pot of coffee, 12 jammy dodgers and a fez."  
"Get him his maps!" Canton demanded.

"Why Florida?" Canton asked.  
"That's where NASA is. She mentioned a space man. NASA's where the space men live. Also... there's another lead I'm following," The Doctor mumbled, but answered.  
"Space Man? Like the one we saw at the lake," Amy whispered to Emily. "Maybe," Emily shrugged.

Amy looks through the open doorway and sees the same creature she saw at the lake and flashes back on that moment, "I remember." She whispered.  
Rory inserts himself between AMY and her view of the alien, breaking contact,"Amy? What do you remember?"  
"I don't know, I just..." She holds a hand to her stomach.  
"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory looked at his wife. "Ames?" Daniel turned to Amy. "You alright?" The Doctor asked.  
"Yeah, no, I'm fine, I'm just...feeling a little sick." She headed for the door, "Excuse me, is there a toilet, or something?"  
"Sorry, ma'am, during this procedure, you must remain within the Oval Office," An agent spoke.  
"Shut up and take her to the rest room," Canton said, annoyed. The agentnods to the other agent.  
"This way, ma'am." "Thanks."  
"You're five minutes are up," Canton told the Doctor. "Yeah, and where's my fez?"

Soon after, President Nixon's phone started to ring. "The kid?" Canton questioned with furrowed eyebrows.  
"Should I answer it?" Nixon asked. Before anybody could answer him, the Doctor had interrupted, "Here!" He points to the map, "The only place in the United States that call could be coming from. See? Obvious when you think about it."  
Amy and the agent come back into the office.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am informed that this is a short chapters but sometimes updates can be like this.


	6. Canton Everett Delaware - Part 2

"You, sir, are a genius," Canton complimented.  
The Doctor smiled, "It's a hobby."  
"Mr. President , answer the phone," Canton politely, suggested.  
Nixon picked up the phone, "Hello. This is President Nixon."  
 _The little girl spoke worriedly, "It's here! The Space Man's here. It's gonna get me. It's gonna eat me!"_

The Doctor backed up towards the TARDIS. The rest of his 'gang' took the hint and headed into the TARDIS first.  
"There's no time for a SWAT team, let's go! Mr President, tell her help's on the way. Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you," The Doctor entered the TARDIS.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Canton entered in, as the TARDIS dematerialized.

_The little girl shrieked, "Mr President, please help! Please help me!"  
_ Nixon calmed, "Jefferson, it's all right. I'm sending my best people."

* * *

Canton stayed by the door looking around in stunned amazement.

"Jefferson isn't a girl's name, or her name either. Jefferson Adams Hamilton... Emily?" The Doctor turned to his daughter.  
Emily hesitated at first, "Surnames of three of America's founding fathers." She then half-smiled.  
"Lovely fellas, two of them fancied me." The Doctor mischievously smiled.

Canton turned around with his mouth open.  
"Are you OK? Coping?" Rory spoke, awkwardly.

"The President asked the child two questions. Where and who are you? She was answering where." The Doctor flipped a switch.

"It's bigger on the inside," Canton managed to blurt out.  
"You get used to it," Rory shrugged.  
"Trying to get there," Daniel said in amazement.

"Now where would you find three big historical names in a row like that?" The Doctor questioned the three woman who were standing before him.  
"Where?" Amy raised her eyebrow.

"Here! Come on!" The Doctor ran for the door with Amy, River, and Emily following, but Canton stopped him.  
"It's er..." Canton tried to say.  
"Are you taking care of this?" The Doctor turned to Rory. The Doctor, River, and Emily head out the door.  
"Why's it always my turn?" Rory questioned, bit annoyed.  
Amy kissed him, "'Cause you're the newest, kind of," She referred to Daniel and Emily then leaves.  
"Why can't Daniel do it?" Rory looked at him.  
"Because even Emily and I barely know this stuff, dude," Daniel patted Rory on the back before heading out with the rest of the group.  
Rory sighed and put his hand on Canton's shoulder.

They entered a warehouse that was dirty and cluttered. The Doctor sat at a desk, waving around a small American flag.  
"Where are we?" Amy inquired.  
"About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre. It's 1969, the year of the Moon. Interesting, don't you think?" The Doctor stayed focus on the flag.  
Amy turned on her flashlight and River used her hand-held device to scan the area.  
"Why would a girl be here?" Emily looked appalled by the warehouse mess.  
"I don't know. Lost, maybe." The Doctor shrugged. River picked up the phone.  
"The President asked where she was and she did what any lost little girl would do," he stood _, "_ She looked out the window," and peered through the blinds.

The street names read:  _Jefferson, Hamilton and Adams.  
_ "Streets. Of course, street names!" Daniel exclaimed.

"The only place in Florida, probably all of America, with those three street names on the same junction, and, Dr Song, you've got that face on again." The Doctor smirked at River.  
"The 'he's hot when he's clever' face."  
"This is my normal face."  
"It is." Emily rolled her eyes at the sight of her father flirting.  
"Oh, shut up."  
"Not a chance."

Daniel walked over to Emily and whispered, "Totally your parents."  
She turned to face him and poked him in the chest. "Shut it."  
Daniel kissed her on the forehead and placed his arm around her shoulder as he went beside her.

The Doctor checked the phone receiver just as Canton and Rory exited the TARDIS.  
"We've moved. How, how can we have moved?" Canton looked bewildered.  
"You haven't even got to space travel yet?" The Doctor shook his head.  
"I was going to cover it with time travel," Rory shut the door.  
"Time travel?" Canton looked even more perplexed, but calm at the same time.  
"Brave heart, Canton. Come on!" The Doctor heads off to explore. The rest, except for Canton and Rory continued after him, Daniel and Emily had separated.  
"So we're in a box, that's bigger on the inside and it travels through time and space?" Canton tried to make sense of the situation.  
"Basically," Rory seemed relieved that he didn't have to explain every single detail to the agent.  
"How long have Scotland Yard had this?"  
Rory decided not to answer, so him and Canton followed after the others.

"It's a warehouse of some kind. Disused," River stated.  
"You realized this is almost certainly a trap, of course," The Doctor added.  
"I noticed the phone, yes."  
"What about it?" Amy asked.  
"It was cut off. So how did the child phone from here?" River inquired, further on.  
"Ok, but why would anyone want to trap us?" Emily commented.  
"Don't know. Let's see if anyone tries to kill us, and work backwards," The Doctor answered.  
"Now why would a little girl be here?" River kept on.  
"I don't know, let's find her and ask her," The Doctor walked over to a tilted operating table that seems to have organic components attached.  
River asserted, "It's non-terrestrial, definitely alien, probably not even from this time zone."  
"Which is odd, because... look at this!" There are boxes of items that pique the Doctor's interest.  
"It's Earth tech, contemporary," River uttered.  
"Very contemporary. Cutting edge. This is from the space program!" The Doctor continued to ruffle through the boxes.  
"Stolen? What, by aliens?" Daniel peeked inside the box.  
"Apparently," The Doctor put on a helmet.  
 _"_ Why? If you can make it to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?" Amy tilted her head.  
The Doctor muffled, "Maybe 'cause it's cooler." He lifted the visor, "Look how cool this stuff is!"  
"Cool aliens?" Amy looked at him with no surprise.  
"Well, what would you call me?"  
"An alien." Amy smiled, and Emily chuckled quietly.  
"Oi!" The Doctor pointed his finger at her.

Rory and Canton join them as The Doctor removes the helmet.  
"I, er, I think he's ok now," Rory glanced at Canton.  
The Doctor gleefully smiled, "Ah, back with us, Canton?"  
Canton looked blankly, "Like your wheels."  
"That's my boy! So come on - little girl, let's find her."

Daniel found a cable that lead farther. He decided he was gonna follow it, but then Emily walked in front of him and pulled him aside.  
"Is something wrong?" Daniel looked calmly, worried... if that was even possible.  
"There's something I've been keeping from you..." Emily looked down at their feet.  
"What are you not telling me?" He raised her chin to make her look up into his eyes. She started to tear up and this made Daniel troubled.  
Emily opened her mouth to tell him, but she got cut off by River's voice. "Doctor! Come look at this!"  
"Now's not the time," Emily whispered, managing to not shed a tear and fake a smile. Daniel wanted to say something, but Emily was right: now was not the time.

Emily and Daniel caught up with the rest of the gang. Once they got there, River had already begun to enter the manhole.  
"Shout if you get in trouble." The Doctor entreated.  
"Don't worry, I'm quite the screamer. Now there's a spoiler for you!" River climbed down more. Emily had wide-eyes and looked over to Daniel who was silent, looking like he wasn't even paying attention.  
"So what's going on here?" Canton beholden.  
"Nothing... She's just a friend." The Doctor felt awkward.  
Emily crossed her arms, "I think he's talking about the possible alien incursion."  
"Ok," The Doctor clapped Emily's and Canton's shoulders.

Everybody was examining different equipment, then River climbs up in a hurry, panting. She then calms as if nothing's wrong.  
"All clear. Just tunnels, nothing down there I can see. Er, give me five minutes, I want to take another look round."  
"Stupidly dangerous," The Doctor scoffed.  
"Yep, I like it too."She spoke softer, "Amy, Emily, look after him." She then goes back down.  
"Rory, would you mind going with her?" The Doctor crossed his arms.  
"Yeah, a bit." Rory clenched his teeth, anxiously.  
Emily sighed, "I'll do it." The Doctor had wide-eyes, not expecting that. He looked at her with a 'if-you-do-that-then-you-are-grounded' look.  
She shrugged, then yelled down the hole, "Sorry, River, I'm coming too."

Emily climbed down and saw River leaning over, breathing heavily.  
"Sorry, but it was either Rory or I and Amy could take care of Da- The Doctor by herself, are you ok?"  
"It's fine. And Of course. I just felt a bit sick. It's the prison food probably," She takes a few deep breathes.  
"Why are you imprisoned?" Emily felt edgy.  
"Yes for killing someone," River sighed out. "This way don't you think?"  
Emily starts to nervously follow River. "Is it me or are you hearing things to?"  
"Interesting! These tunnels are old. Really old. How can they be really old and nobody notice them?"  
River points her light at a door. "It's a maintenance hatch," Emily stated.  
River tried to open it "It's locked." She kneels, "Why do people always lock things?"  
"Maybe for privacy or to keep something hidden, anyways do you think something bad is in there?"  
"Almost definitely." River nodded.  
"And you're going to open, is this sensible?"  
"God, I hope not," She sets to open the lock.  
Emily just suddenly remembers what Daniel keeps saying about her father and River and decided to ask, "Is there something between you and The Doctor?"  
Emily just realized she didn't get the chance to tell Amy, River, or Rory about The Doctor being her father... oh wow.  
"Keep a look out," River glanced at Emily.  
Emily stepped back to an area where she could see the tunnels perfectly, "You and the Doctor seem to flirt a lot, so I just assumed. Why aren't you an item?"  
"Trouble is, it's all back to front. My past is his future. We're travelling in opposite directions. Every time we meet, I know him more, he knows me less. I live for the days when I see him. But I know that every time I do, he'll be one step further away. And the day's coming, when I'll look into that man's eyes... my Doctor... and he won't have the faintest idea who I am," the lock whirrs, "And I think it's going to kill me." She stood and opened the door.

The two girls both step inside what looks like a control room.  
"What is this place?" Emily inquired.  
As River steps closer to the center, the alarm goes off, "That's an alarm. Check if anything's coming."  
Emily bit her lip but nodded in agreement, she looked outside the room. The alien creatures walked, menacingly toward her. She pulled her her head back in to warn River.  
"There's nothing out there," Emily sounded, reassuring.  
River used her scanner on one of the control panels, "These tunnels, they're not just here, they're everywhere. They're running under the surface of the entire planet! They've been here for centuries!"  
There is a crackle of energy from the tunnel behind Emily. She slowly turned and there is a bright flash.  
"Emily!" River shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there goes the ending to the episode The Impossible Astronaut. We can move onto Day of the Moon. When I get that chapter up, I'd like to point out that it will go straight to where three months have passed. If you're wondering why I did not type up Amy shooting little Melody, it is because I need to focus on Emily more than River or Amy, but there will be moments like that here and there. I typed this up at 11 o' clock at night, so sorry if there are any mistakes.


	7. Trust

_Previously,_

_"So! Canton Everett Delaware III! Who's he?"_

_As the TARDIS becomes visible, Canton and the other men holding the Doctor release him and stare, open-mouthed, at the TARDIS.  
Nixon speaks up, "What the hell is that?"_

_Emily was going to answer, but she started to cramps in her stomachs. She gripped her stomach and Amy noticed, "Are you okay?"_  
Daniel turned his attention from their conversation to his girlfriend, "Em.." Rory and River turned at her also.  
"I'm fine. It's just cramps, not a big deal." Daniel nodded.

_"Is something wrong?" Daniel looked calmly, worried... if that was even possible.  
"There's something I've been keeping from you..." Emily looked down at their feet._

_There is a crackle of energy from the tunnel behind Emily. She slowly turned and there is a bright flash.  
"Emily!" River shouted._

* * *

**~ 3 months later**

**[San Fransisco,** **California]**

Emily was found placing together different wires, while Daniel was seen to be running around handing her supplies she needed. They were both covered in black tally marks, except their face.  
What they didn't know was right around the corner was Canton and his team.  
Daniel was just about to hand over a rusty wrench to Emily when Canton yelled, "Freeze!"  
Daniel had dropped the wrench and both, Emily and Daniel, had put their hands up.  
Canton held his gun up to the couple, "Whatever you think you two are gonna try, don't."  
"Canton, please you've got this all wrong," Daniel pleaded.  
"Save your breathe," Canton stopped him, "I heard this from your  _now-deceased_ friends."  
"What?" Emily gasped, in shock.  
"Now it's your turn," Canton fired his gun.  
Emily quickly, pushed a button on the machinery she was working on. The bullet that was fired had hit a some-what invisible wall.  
"Not this time," Emily grabbed Daniel's hand and ran behind a curtain.  
When the 'invisible wall' was down, Canton and his men ran in the direction of the curtain, but found an open window that lead down to a 20 foot drop.

* * *

**[Area 51, Nevada]**  
Canton walked into the hanger, two soldiers dragging body bags. The Doctor's cell, which is made of zero balanced dwarf star alloy, is complete. The soldiers dragged the bags inside.

"Is there a reason you're doing this?" The Doctor seemed agitated.  
"I want you to know where you stand," Canton expressed.  
"In a cell."  
"In the perfect cell," The soldiers left. "Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave." He inserted his fingers into holes in the wall and the door slid shut, "Not the tiniest particle of anything. In here, you are literally cut off from the rest of the universe. So I guess they can't hear us, right?"  
"Good work, Canton. Door sealed?"  
"You bet."  
The Doctor stood and shook off the chains and removed the straightjacket just as the body bags sat up. The Doctor unzipped Rory's bag, "You ok?"  
Canton helps Amy. "Finally," Amy breathed out.  
Rory suggested, "These things could really do with air holes."  
Canton shrugged, "Never had a complaint before."  
The Doctor stretched his arms as Amy climbed out of the bag.  
"Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us?" Amy inquired.  
Canton shrugged once more, "Odd, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of this place."  
"Exactly. Whatever they might think we're doing in here, they know we're not going anywhere," With a snap of his braces, The Doctor leaned to the side and on the TARDIS. He knocks on the door, and Emily opens it from the inside. "Shall we?"  
With a smile, Amy follows Rory into the TARDIS. Canton followed Amy, "What about Dr. Song? She dove off a rooftop!"  
"Don't worry. She does that," The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors and ran to the console _, "_ Amy, Rory, open all the doors to the swimming pool." Amy and Rory run to do what they're told.  
"And you two," Canton walked over to Emily and Daniel, "How did you possible do that with my bullet?"  
"With an easy scientific mechanism, that I made," Emily answered. Daniel coughed to receive more credit. "With Daniel's help, of course," Emily kissed him on the cheek.

The Doctor walked around the console, using the controls, "So, we know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force. And they've been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that, cos no one can remember them." River had already arrived, drying her hair.  
"So what are they up to?" Canton turned to The Doctor.  
"No idea. But the good news is...we've got a secret weapon," The Doctor ran to the door.  
The Doctor stepped out onto the wetlands followed by the others.  
"Apollo 11's your secret weapon?" River puts her towel across her shoulders.  
The Doctor smiled into the distance, "No, no, it's not Apollo 11, that would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot."

* * *

The Doctor injected something into Canton's hand. "Ow!" Canton explained.  
"So, three months, what have we found out?" The Doctor questioned.  
Rory spoke, "Well, they are everywhere. Every state in America." The Doctor injected into his hand, "Ow!"  
The Doctor clarified, "Not just America, the entire world."  
River added, "There's a greater concentration here though."  
The Doctor injected Amy. "Ow!"

While Amy and The Doctor had they're own conversation, Daniel and Emily had their own.  
"Are you sure you don't want to tell him?" Daniel whispered.  
Emily sighed, quietly, "I want to tell him, truthfully. I don't even wanna think about. What if there is something wrong with our child? Considering what has happened over the past months. What if it's just a false alarm too?"  
"What would make you think that?" He looked perplexed.  
Emily looked down at her stomach, "The fact I'm not showing is what is worrying me."  
"It'll be fine, everything will be alright... in time." He put his arm around her and a caring smile was put upon his face. Emily just bit her lip and looked back up at rambling Doctor. He came over and swiftly injected into her hand and did the same for Daniel. Both just seemed to flinch, but did not say a word.

"So you've seen them, but you don't remember them." Canton tried to clear up.  
River spoke, "You've seen them too. That night at the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like."  
"It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away. The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything," Rory commented.  
Amy continued, "Sometimes you feel a bit sick though, but not always."  
"So that's why you marked your skin?" Canton asked.  
"Only way we'd know if we'd had an encounter," Emily answered.  
"How long have they been here?"  
Daniel replied, "That's what we've spent three months trying to find out."  
Emily sustained, "Not easy, if you can't remember anything you discover."  
"But how long do you think?"  
"As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall. They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head. We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution. And today the battle begins," The Doctor dramatically responded.  
"How?" Emily asked.  
"Like this," The Doctor reaches back and injects River. "Ow!" She shrieked, shaking her hand.  
"Ha-ha! Nano recorder. Fuses with the cartilage in your hand." The Doctor injected himself, "Ow! Then it tunes itself directly to the speech centers in your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. Telepathic connection. So the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it." His palm glowed red _, "_ And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing." He pressed his palm again and playback began.

"Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand. If you've had an encounter that's the first you'll know about it."  
Emily tilted his head, "Why didn't you tell me this before we started?"  
The Doctor turned to face his daughter, "I did. But even information about these creatures erases itself over time." He pressed a few buttons on the console, "I couldn't refresh it, cos I couldn't talk to you."  
Emily glanced over her shoulder and then straightened the Doctor's tie. The others watch her.  
She noticed they were all staring at her, "Yeah...? What are you lot staring at?"  
River gestured, "Look at your hand."  
Emily looked at her hand and it was flashing red, she was agape. She glimpsed at the others for a moment then back at her hand to push on it.

_The playback: "Oh my gosh! It got in!" Emily exclaimed._  
 _"Keep eye contact with the creature and when I say, turn back, and when you do, straighten my bow tie," The Doctor's voice came through._   


Emily turned around at a steady pace. There stood one of the Silents.  
"It's a hologram, extrapolated from a photo on Amy's phone. Take a good long look," The Doctor makes the hologram dissipates. "You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting. Describe it to me." He snapped his fingers.  
"Uh, I can't," Emily tried to dig deep in her mind to remember.  
"No. Neither can I. You straightened my bow tie because I planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature."  
Amy tried to make sense, "So they could do that to people. You could be doing stuff and not really knowing why you're doing it."  
Rory named, "Like post hypnotic suggestion."  
"Ruling the world with post hypnotic suggestion."

"Now then, a little girl in a space suit. They got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl?" The Doctor looked around the gang for answers.  
"Could be anywhere," Canton factored.  
"Except they probably stayed close to that warehouse, cos why bother doing anything else? And they take her from somewhere to cause the least amount of attention. But you'll have to find her. I'm off to NASA."  
The Doctor used the scanner to zoom in on possible coordinates in Florida.  
"Find her? Where do we look?" Emily questioned.  
"Children's homes."

* * *

**[San Fransisco, California]**

The TARDIS materialized inside the disused building that Emily and Daniel were building their contraption in. There step out of it was a man with curly brown locks and a long coat. After, a woman with light brown hair had stepped out.  
The left over contraption was an eye-sight for the man, so he quickly ran over. "Grace! Come here!" He shouted, sounding amazed.  
"What is it, Doctor?" Grace Holloway, the first companion of the eighth doctor, questioned. She walked towards his direction.  
"It seems to be a control panel for a forcefield," The Doctor flicked a switch and a messy wave stopped Grace as she tried to walk towards The Doctor.  
"Oh my!" The Doctor turned it off with another switch and went to the other side to examine Grace, "Are you alright, my dear?"  
"It didn't shock me or anything painful, so I do hope there is no post-effects."  
The Doctor theorized, "This is obviously advanced science to be making these in this era." He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and scanned around, "Earth tech; not extraterrestrial."  
"Where are we by the way?" Grace inquired.  
"In your hometown, but 30 years in the past." He inspected around the area.  
"That means were in 1969, the moon landing!"  
"Hmm, wonder why the TARDIS took us here..."  
"Maybe she is giving us a clue for something?" Grace was just guessing.  
"That would explain why she took us to Egypt, when I clearly wanted to go to the  _Cricket Country_."  
Grace had turned around and already heading back to the TARDIS.  
When The Doctor had finally noticed she was leaving the scene, "Where are you going? There could be a a great adventure!"  
"OR we can go back to the TARDIS and see where it wants to take us next." Grace entered in.  
"Fine," The Doctor muttered under his breath as he dropped some of the pieces he was examining. He started to head back into the direction of the TARDIS after glancing back at the control panel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it is official! Emily is pregnant... well sort of. It will all be explained before the end; I assure you.
> 
> I have no reason why I included Grace and the Eighth Doctor; it was just a random idea made by my friend and I. There's an alternate version where The Eighth Doctor and Grace actually help Emily and Daniel build the temporary force field. So yes, the force field only transmits a wave not a wall.
> 
> Additionally, I would love to hear your theorizes about this story! So please comment.


End file.
